


Moonbow

by disseria



Series: Werewolf Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Fairy Tales, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disseria/pseuds/disseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is the second fairy tale of the three I have planned. One more to go!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moonbow

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second fairy tale of the three I have planned. One more to go!

In a time before our time, there was once a beautiful princess who lived in a beautiful castle made of pale gray stone. The castle was at the top of a majestic cliff, and in the light of the full moon, the castle looked as if it was made of brightly polished silver. On nights when the light from the moon fell just right, a shy and ghostly moonbow would appear in the mists of the waterfall that fell just below the castle. And, this is how the princess got her name, because on the night of her birth, there was a moonbow so stunning and bright, that some say they could see bands of color in it, just like a rainbow. The king and queen of the castle thought that this was a good omen, and named their daughter Moonbow.

Moonbow was a beautiful girl, with long white hair that shone like starlight, and pale grey eyes like the moon. Her skin was dusky and smooth, like her father, her body lean and strong, like her mother. When she was little, she would run around the castle and play with the servants and their children. Everyone loved her.

As Moonbow grew older, she began to venture further and further from the castle, exploring the deepest of forests and the high mountain meadows. But one day, the villagers began to tell stories of a huge white wolf roaming the countryside. Some called it the Ghost Wolf, some called it the Spirit Wolf, all agreed that it was a bad omen, and Moonbow’s parents forbade her to leave the castle until the beast was killed.

Months passed. No one was able to slay the Ghost Wolf and the people were becoming frightened. Eventually, the king offered Moonbow’s hand in marriage to anyone that was able to kill the great white wolf.

One man in the villagers was a great hunter. Long had he admired Moonbow from afar, never thinking that he could have her, but when he heard the king’s offer, he became determined to hunt the Ghost Wolf.

He sought the wolf for many months, only catching glimpses of it here and there in the forest, always at night, and usually when the moon was full. He came to admire the wolf for its grace and its beauty, its strength and cunning.

One day, he caught up to the wolf and gave chase. The wolf ran, but the hunter was determined to win Moonbow’s hand, no matter the cost. 

Trapped by the waterfall below the castle, the wolf turned to face the hunter. The hunter pulled back on the string of his bow and sighted down the arrow. The clouds shifted, allowing the moonlight to fall soft and bright, and a moonbow appeared over the wolf.

The wolf held its head high, its sight never wavering from the hunter, and the hunter was reminded of how noble this creature was. Never did any of the stories tell of the Ghost Wolf harming anyone or stealing livestock. The people were simply frightened of its ghostly presence. He did not want to kill the wolf.

But, he wanted to marry Moonbow. The hunter let the arrow loose, and it flew straight and true, right into the wolf’s heart, and the wolf fell to the ground.

Saddened by what he had done, the hunter walked towards the wolf, so that he might bring its pelt back to the king, as proof that the wolf had been killed.

But, when he got to the place where the wolf had fallen, instead of the wolf, he found a beautiful maiden, with long white hair that shone light starlight and an arrow through her heart. Hugging her limp body close, he sobbed and kissed her face until he could cry no more. Laying her body back on the ground, he hung his head in sadness, walked into the woods, and was never seen again.

The moonlight still falls on the waterfall below the castle, and when the conditions are right, the moonbow will form, a rare and beautiful sight. Those who see it will tell you that it is quite beautiful, but it is a mysterious and fickle thing. The moonbow never lasts long, and when it is gone, there is always a touch of sadness in your heart.


End file.
